


new kitten

by abqbitch



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: F/M, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abqbitch/pseuds/abqbitch
Summary: more cute badger shit requested by my friend.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	new kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [methriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methriver/gifts).



Jade sat in her car, casually placing the hot coffee she had just ordered in her cupholder. She tapped her fingers against the steering wheel, and exhaled softly. The chirp of her ringtone alerted her, and she answered the phone almost immediately after seeing the caller’s name.

“Hey!” she greeted, letting out an exasperated sigh. The person on the other end of the line noticed, though he noticed quite late.

“Hey, babe, what’s up?” His tone was sweet and nonchalant. Jade noticed his voice was much more raspy than usual. She couldn’t muffle the chuckle caught in her throat.

“Did you just wake up?” she replied, still giggling to herself. She heard a sigh erupt from the other side of the line.

“Yeah.” Jade let out another brief laugh. “What? I took a nap!” 

“For how long?” A smirk rested on her face, her eyebrows lifted slightly. “If you slept for more than like, 5 hours, it wasn’t a nap.” She ended her sentence with an abrupt scoff.

“Who says?” 

“Me,” she answered playfully, “I say.” She lifted the coffee cup to her lips. After she swallowed, she put it back down in the cupholder and turned the keys in the ignition. Her car growled, loud enough for Badger to hear it on the phone.

“And where are  _ you _ going?” He hadn’t even realized he was smiling to himself. Thoughts of her swirled around in his head, and he felt his heart fall slightly lower. He hoped she was going to his house. Words couldn’t describe how much he longed for her touch, her soft voice, her lips, the way she would brush her fingers against his skin while cuddling, the tiny hums that would be left trapped in her throat while they were kissing. He was purely and simply infatuated.

“I’m going back home.” Her words stung like a bee dragged out of its hive. “I’m not doing anything later today, though.” She tapped the steering wheel again, her eyes flickering between her left and her right. Feeling its rough surface, Jade wrapped one of her hands around the gear stick and pulled.

“You should come over,” he muttered, a hint of doubt present in his voice. Badger bit his lip gently, staring directly in front of him. His attention was completely and utterly devoted to the phone call. 

“Maybe I will,” she hummed, “and maybe I won’t. Bye, Badge.” She hung up, the smirk still trapped on her face. Taking a deep breath, Jade placed her foot on the pedal and started to drive down the street.

Houses passed by; she paid them little mind. The strong aftertaste of her coffee stuck to her throat, and no matter how many times she nervously swallowed, it never seemed to leave. She gave up at a red light, sipping her coffee again. Now that she had time to think about it, spending a day with Badger didn’t seem so awful. She felt off and her usual coping mechanism would be to sleep it off, but Jade quite liked the idea of sinking into Badger’s mattress with his body wrapped around hers. 

In little to no time, Jade was parked in front of Badger’s house. She grabbed her coffee and shut the car door, quickly approaching the front door. He seemed to open the door immediately, barely even giving her time to knock, as if he had been eagerly watching like a dog waiting for the mailman. 

“Hi, babe,” he beamed, pulling her into a brief hug. She looked up at him, shooting him a warm glance before splitting contact to put her coffee down. He waited patiently, and when she was done, he grabbed her wrist and lead her to his room. Her eyebrows raised, her eyes darting around the room. Finally, she noticed.

“You got a cat?” 

“Yeah, I got a cat.” She turned to look at him, and he was grinning wide. Pursing her lips, she approached the tiny kitten, slowly reaching her hand out for the kitten to smell her scent. It looked terrified; Jade decided she would leave it alone if it decided to clamp its teeth in her skin. She was used to cat bites — they were never painless, but she had adapted well to the pain. 

“I don’t know what I’ll name her.” Badger lifted his arm to scratch his head. The kitten lifted its head, pressing its nose against Jade’s finger. She lifted her eyebrows, surprised that the cat wasn’t immediately set on chomping down on whatever got in its way. After a few moments of brushing its wet nose against Jade’s fingers, it lowered its head gently underneath Jade’s hand. She started petting the top of the kitten’s head, and she heard it quietly purr.

“That was quick.” Jade and Badger shared a chuckle.

“She definitely likes you,” he murmured, sitting down on the floor next to Jade. The kitten began to step towards Badger, lifting her head confidently as she strolled to his lap. Her eyes were big, innocent, and emerald green, her paws white, her fur a blend of many shades of brown. 

“When the hell did you get a cat?” She turned to face him for a moment, laughing briefly. “You’ve never talked to me about getting a cat before.” 

Badger shrugged. “Earlier. I just thought it’d be cool to have a cat, you know?” His eyes followed the adventurous kitten as she lowered her head to sniff his leg. He placed his large hand on the kitten’s back, brushing along her soft fur. She kept pressing her nose in his skin, a quiet purr erupting from her throat while she explored. 

“She’s cute.” Jade’s gaze split from the kitten and locked onto Badger. She pursed her lips, admiring his features for a moment before grabbing his face and pulling him in for a kiss. His attention was immediately snapped from his cat to Jade’s lips, and for a second he became enraptured by her scent. 

After a few minutes, they broke apart, their eyes still locked on each other. “You’re cute, too,” he sighed, his expression a mixture of surprise and satisfaction. He caught his breath, returning his attention to his cat, who had grabbed a mouthful of his shirt in her teeth. He gently grabbed her chin, pulling her away from his shirt all while laughing. 

“Come lay in bed with me,” she hummed softly. In minutes she was laying on his bed, staring down at his new pet while she kept him from joining his girlfriend. When he looked at her, she raised her eyebrows and giggled. “We’re already fighting for your attention.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he mumbled, finally crawling under the covers. He wrapped his arms around Jade’s waist and buried his nose in her hair, inhaling while he hummed in delight. Jade moved her hand lower, resting on the arm draped over her stomach. She brushed her fingers against the ball of his wrist, her gaze fixated on his hands even though she had seen them countless times before. Each time she saw Badger in general, it was almost like her love for him had been renewed.

She was happy she made the choice to visit him.


End file.
